jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhitta Skirata
=History= "Great men are not born that way, they are made, just like precious metal is stripped of it's impurities so must great men be stripped of their faults to become something greater." -Rhitta Skirata Mandalorian Childhood Rhitta was born in 41 BBY, to mandalorian parents. He spent his youth being trained by his buir in the traditional mando way. He later fought in the mandalorian civil wars, serving with enough distinction to be among the cuy'val dar who were chosen by Jango Fett to train the clone armies of the republic. Training the Grand Army of the Republic and the Clone Wars. Rhitta aided in preparing the army for the rigors of war. When the war broke out he fought on the republic side at Seleucami, Kamino, Boz Pity, Mygeeto, Utapau, and Coruscant, as well as several others. During his service with the 501st he met many influential and famous figures such as Obi Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett, Darth Vader, Master Yoda, and Emperor Palpatine. Order 66 "The Order came down so fast we did not know what to do besides our duty, we figured it would come one day but not so sudden and so personal" -Rhitta Skirata Rhitta later participated in the Jedi purge of Order 66. Once he dispatched of his own Jedi that he had accompanied for some time he watched as his comrades executed Operation Knightfall, having no qualms about it after his experience during the Battle of Galidraan during the Mandalorian Civil War. He was only too happy to assist in the continuing hours of Knightfall and Order 66 as a whole. one Jedi Master named Pryderi gave him an especially hard time, when the dust settled from their long duel the Jedi Master was dead and Rhitta had a long lightsaber cut which ran diagonally down his face, it would be this same cut and the scar afterwards that would lead people to recognize him in later years but also it would serve to attract hunters and challengers. After these events had conspired, he had no real choice but to join the newborn Galactic Empire. He served with the Stormtroopers and later the Special Commandos until a drastic change in his life would occur some years after the execution of Order 66 The Galactic Civil War The Empire had now risen, and Rhitta had no choice but to participate. He fought in several notable battles until he was fingered for the new Imperial Guard Program. Imperial Guard Training "I remember when the Emperor personally visited the Imperial Guard Academy on Yinchorr from the look in his eyes we knew we were nothing to him, and he knew it too." -Rhitta Skirata Rhitta was handpicked to train for the Imperial guard program, due to his loyalty, size, skill, strength, and intelligence, as well has latent force sensitivity. Like all guards, he attended the academy at Yinchorr, perfecting his abilities with training in fencing and the unarmed styles of the Echani. After a year of brutal training, he was forced to duel the partner he had spent the year training with, and killed him in front of the Emperor. Having completed his training he served with distinction among various planetary actions and Jedi hunts. It was at this time that Rhitta's father was killed by the very government that Rhitta served, he would not find out about his father's death for many years. Post Palpatine Service "as an Imperial Royal Guard I saw comrades and fellow students die all the time, I never shed a tear for them, it was always better them than me, I don't believe that now" -Rhitta Skirata Rhitta continued to serve the Emperor until the last of Palpatine's clones was assasinated by the Emperor's personal physician, who had been bribed by fellow Imperial Guardsman Carnor Jax and several of the Imperial Moffs. Carnor Jax then destroyed the Royal Guard academy, killing nearly all of the other guards, although eventually he was himself killed by a another Imperial Royal Guard survivor named Kir Kanos. With the Emperor dead for good the squabbling Imperial Warlords fought over the remaining members of the Guards. During this time of upheaval, Rhitta served the empire of his own accord until the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong war. The Yuuzhan Vong War Before The Onslaught Rhitta was one of the few Imperials to see what a thread the newly arrived Yuuzhan Vong invaders truly were. while the Imperial Remnant and it's leaders waited to the side and watched matters unfold Rhitta began to consider that these aliens were a greater threat than anything before, so he quickly submitted his services to the New Republic government who were leery at first but soon came around. Opening Campaigns "Thisss one fights with the strength of twenty." Yuuzhan Vong Warrior When the opening battles ensued Rhitta, along with the universe as a whole, were shocked at the Yuuzhan Vong methods and beliefs. nothing but his training and wits helped him survive the first battles of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Eventually he began rising through New Republic ranks in the military and quickly gained a reputation both with his Imperial Guard helmet on as in the older days and now with his face and Imperial nature. Rejoining The Imperials Once More When the Imperial Remnant was hit at Bastion and other areas by a Yuuzhan Vong sneak attack leaving it's forces in dismay they called many Imperials home such as Rhitta himself, he quickly surmised the situation to the Moff Council and Gilad Pellaeon on how to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong and then went straight to work training Imperial troops on how to fight the Vong. He was tasked with leading the Remnant's ground forces into battle and fought in many more of the Yuuzhan Vong War's battles ending in his cooperation with the Liberation of Coruscant and the Vong's surrender by Warmaster Nas Choka. With victory assured and the war ending Rhitta decided he didn't belong in the Imperial ranks anymore. Wanderer Upon leaving the Empire for the second time Rhitta had nothing to do with his life. He began to wander the galaxy and thus gained his most recognizable alias of "Wanderer". His travels lead him to many worlds which he had both seen and not seen in his travels, among them Coruscant, Bakura, Naboo, and others. He would often take bounty and mercenery jobs for the money to travel. He has aided many different races and people during his travels making many new friends and some new enemies as well. Staying in one place for a time was unheard of because he wanted to keep his identity safe and to stay ahead of any pursuers and other bounty hunters. Mandalorian Re-emergence Upon hearing of Boba Fett and his Empire's ressurgence Rhitta decided to return to his roots. He would find out too soon how un-Mandalorian he had become, several decades in the Galactic Empire had made him revert from his Mando ways. He began to serve with distinction, not just in action but in words which he made sure everyone could hear him well enough by speaking out often and loudly when he saw that something needed done. Among the positions he has held since he returned are the Head of Intelligence, Head of Security, Aide to the General of the Armies, Colonel, Weapons Master, and has been commissioned as a Mandalorian Journeyman Protector for some time.. Leader of Clan Skirata Upon his return to the Mandalorians he served his clan with distinction enough to be named second in command of Clan Skirata, he would eventually be named it's leader by former clan leader Kal Skirata, when the clan was placed into his hands it was in shambles because of inactivity and the actions of former clan member Prudii Skirta (self-pronounciation) new members have steadily been arriving and the Clan and it's possessions have been growing steadily. Return to Roots In the recent times Rhitta has been dueling his Imperial and Mando attributes. He has claimed to be waiting for Emperor Palpatine's successor to resume his duty as an Emperor's Royal Guard but he has also vested all his energies and hopes to rebuilding the Mandalorian Empire into a universal powerhouse. Personality And Traits "we were taught by the Empire to have no attachments, we all believed if the Empire wanted us to have a family then they would issue us with one." -Imperial Guard Rhitta rarely smiles and jokes unless he is around certain people or the job requires it. he has been trained to mask his emotions and commit himself to his duty. He rarely drinks alcohol and never partakes in drugs or spices of any kind. Looking at him you would see the model Imperial with certain and distinguishing Mandalorian traits. He is silent and calculating almost as much as he is loud and defiant. He has a fondness for Tactics and ground warfare along with revolutionary wars. You will often find him enjoying the peacefulness of nature. Relationships Though he has had a few relationship in the past there are only a couple worth noting Shiarael Rhi'an Shia and Rhitta were married on Bakura and have lived there since. She is a Mandalorian with a troubled past just like he is, and has many of the same personality traits and thoughts that he does. She filled in for him as clan leader of the Skiratas for some time before he came back. She also carries the very force pike that he has had since his training as an Imperial Royal Guard Bakura Rhitta and the Bakurans have had a very close relationship in the past since he witnessed it's revolution against the Empire firsthand, he currently rules half of the planet and gives the Bakurans the right to govern themselves and to think freely. They view him as an overseer of their affairs. Armor and Weapons Rhitta still uses his Imperial Guard armor primarily along with his force pike. he will use any tools necessary but he mainly uses his blaster rifle, thermal detonators, concussion grenades, fibercord whip, and wits to keep him alive during battle. Category:Characters OOC Information Names Rhitta and his ships, NPC's, etc etc take their names from Welsh folklore and Lloyd Alexander's "The Prydain Chronicles" to be exact. Among the names he uses are the following: -Rhitta = King of Prydain that fell from grace and died running from his own nightmare -Dyrnwyn = sword forged at Rhitta's command which will only serve those of noble worth. -Death Lord = title of the ruler of the land of the dead also known as Annuvin. Real Life Templates Rhitta is based on many templates such as the Imperial royal Guard Kir Kanos but he has very many real life templates and molders. His story is very Romanesque with his many obstacles and trials to regain his honor, he himself would be considered an early Roman with his pursuit of ideals and morals. He is a warrior breed such as many cultures such as the Spartans. He can be traced to many real life and fictional characters such as Maximus from "Gladiator" along with his template in Roman history, his speaking ability and thoughts on government can be traced to men such as John Adams, his Revolutionary sentiments can be traced to Thomas Jefferson, and Vladimir Lenin. He shows blind loyalty to people such as Emperor Palpatine to the extent that he can be likened to many who served Adolf Hitler during the Nazi German era. All of his mercenary work was taken by inspiration from the television show "Jericho" and the Mercenary force on it name Ravenwood, and specifically it's leader John Goetz.